Heart Wound
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: A short 'what if Stiles were hurt and Derek had to turn him' fic. STEREK


Heart Wound

Sweat was pouring off of Derek's skin, soaking through his t-shirt. Isaac was still wolfed out. The alphas had retreated, but not before they'd hurt something precious of his.

Derek bent down next to the crumpled form on the ground. Stiles was barely breathing. He had scratches and bruises everywhere.

"Stiles no," Derek said in a heavy voice, bile rising in his throat at the tumble of emotions.

"D-Derek," he gasped weakly.

A surge of pain rushed into the alpha's heart. He wasn't going to let Stiles die damn it. Stiles had never seen Derek's face so conflicted and sad. His eyes were wide, but not with anger.

"I... " Stiles barely managed to rasp out. "Give it... to me."

Derek's face lit up suddenly.

"Stiles you have to want it. It won't take otherwise. You're sure?"

Stiles closed his eyes and inclined his head ever so slightly. The boy was getting weaker. Derek didn't have time.

He grabbed the boy's hand, raising his sleeve, eyes taking in the creamy flesh of his arm, so inviting.

Derek's fangs elongated, his eyes flashing red. He let himself give into the rage, clamping into the flesh.

Stiles cried out with pain, but it wasn't anything like what his entire body was feeling from the beating.

He felt an immediate rush of heat, almost like his blood was burning. He was too weak. His eyes closed again, and everything became lost to sleep.

ooOoo

Stiles felt his eyes slowly lift, opening. He was in Derek's bed at the Hale house. Something wasn't right. He could hear things.

He heard the groaning of pipes in the walls of the old house. He heard voices downstairs, but it was like hearing an echo from a far distance.

"He can't die," Derek was saying, his voice somewhat frantic. "It has to take."

Everything came rushing back. Stiles remembered the conflict. The alphas ambushing him in the woods. Derek and Isaac coming to his rescue. His wounds.

Stiles stopped at that thought. There was no pain, not even any soreness. Had his body healed it?

He grabbed at a strip of gause on his arm, slowly peeling it away. The skin was a little red, but there was no gash from claws.

Stiles felt his blood rush with anxiety again. It felt hot like hot water in his vains, and he knew it had happened. He'd become one of them.

His breathing got faster, and no damn it, he wasn't going to let himself have a panic attack.

Derek must have heard. He heard footfalls coming up the stairs, smelled the other wolf's scent. It was like a smell of pine oil, and maybe mint. The scent calmed him for some strange reason and his breathing evened out.

Derek was the alpha, he realized. That's why. His alpha.

The door opened and there stood said wolf looking at him, his face still worried and anxious. Stiles had never seen Derek's face like that.

"You're awake," he whispered.

"Yeah," Stiles said. "I think it took."

"Oh thank the gods," Derek sighed with relief. "You scared me out there Stiles. I thought I was going to lose you."

Stiles smirked a little.

"Didn't realize I mattered so much."

Derek stepped toward him with a frown. He knelt down next to the bed, grabbing the boy's hand, his eyes burning.

"Of course you matter," Derek told him. "How could you think that you mean nothing?"

Stiles got that this was about more than just him being pack. The fire in Derek's eyes said everything.

"What do I mean Derek?" he questioned, turning his face. "To you?"

Derek inhaled, feeling a rush of emotions. Those brown eyes were gazing into his now, seeing past him, right into his soul.

"I love you," Derek whispered.

Stiles gave a small smile, brown eyes pooling with emotion. No one had ever told him they loved him before, unless you count his dad.

He couldn't deny the way he felt for Derek. Sometimes it was the smallest little things like touches, glances, or the little squabbles they had.

"I love you too Derek."

Derek couldn't believe the words had been said. Stiles was still smiling. The bite was taking. Suddenly it felt like everything was going to be okay.

They didn't need any more words than that. Derek moved forward and captured those lips softly, gently.

It was perfect.


End file.
